Rise of the Titans
by Anaxess
Summary: Humanity is at the tipping point. Whether or not they can survive, their presence will change the face of the galaxy forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own mass effect or attack on titan.**

**September 8th, 2014**

**A flash of light was followed by the resonants of thunder. It was a common occurrence over the past few weeks to the point where no one was bothered by it. Everyone just went about their days in their daily commute. Although with the way the country was shadowed by the clouds, you couldn't tell night from day.**

**To John White, it was a strange phenomena he felt was unnatural; especially when the weather forecast stated clear skies for the next few weeks. He watched from the cafe as dozens of people pass by to wherever they needed to be. He was at the cafe for over an hour now, waiting for his friend to show up. **

**His coffee was cold.**

**He was broken out of his muse when his phone rang showing his friend's caller ID. With a flash of annoyance crossing his face, he opened the line.**

**" You're late Ajit." John stated. He hated it when he was kept waiting. Most of his friends were always late, hence he always ended up pissed off by the time they do arrive. Perhaps that's why they kept doing this to him. Pure amusement. **

**"Sorry dude. I got a totally legitimate reason this time." John scoffed at that. The last excuse Ajit used was looking after his sister... Even though He knows Ajit doesn't have one!**

**"I'm stuck in traffic right now. There seems to be a car accident or something. I don't know. Anyway I'll be there as soon as possible." **

**"Well hurry up then. I hate it when I'm kept waiting." Ajit laughed at that. That almost confirmed John's suspicions that Ajit was deliberately late.**

**"Dude... Are you really gonna do it?" Ajit's tone was completely serious. John stayed silent for only a moment, his decision made a long time ago. **

**"It's my choice and no one can convince me otherwise. Not you, not my friends, not my... Mother. I will will join the military." His conviction was unwavering as his body tensed almost as if preparing for the backlash of his statement. He could hear Ajit sigh from the other end. No doubt frustrated with his choice.**

**"You really shouldn't throw your life away like this man. I and I see where your coming from, but this isn't the right way to go about it!" John frowned at this, but let his friend continue. After all, he was the one John had to convince the most. "He is dead and I'm sure he wouldn't want his own son to die in some hole in the middle of nowhere."**

**" You think I don't know that? Of course I do! I just don't care. This is my choice and I will follow through with it." As the conversation continued, John sounded more and more monotone which didn't go unnoticed to Ajit.**

**" Listen John, there's something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to wait till I get there, but I don't think it can wait." This piqued John's interest. Ajit took the silence that followed as a cue to continue. " Before your dad left, he made me promise to give you a letter he wrote to you. He said it was important that you got it when the time was right. He said that-"**

**Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light blinded him, followed by thunder. It was so loud he could feel the vibrations shake him to his core. He then noticed everyone on the streets stopping in their tracks and looking in the same direction. The shocked looks on their faces made home curious and he walked outside. Even as he walked up to the crowd, no one took any notice of him. The he saw it.**

**It was massive, it was humanoid and it was an eldritch abomination. For appearing behind an office building was a giant skinless humanoid that was taller than the building. It had to be over fifty meters tall! It looked like pure red muscle and bone were the only things holding it together. It's eyes bored into the crowd of people, staring down at them with hatred. It was then that John understood its intentions. It was going to kill them.**

**It slowly raised it's right leg back preparing to kick at the building. Eyes wide in realization of what was about to take place, but it was too late. With an almighty kick, chunks of the building blasted out in all directions. Most slammed into the sides of other buildings, collapsing them entirely and likely killing anyone inside while some crushed people under its weight. The kick caused massive amounts of dust to form over the streets completely blinding people from view.**

**John laid on his back groaning in pain. He tried to stand, but a sharp pain in his right leg caused him to wince. Looking at the leg, he saw a large slab of wood stuck in his leg. Blood leaking out of his wound in a light stream. **

**He could see more lightning now and in its place was another giant, though not as large as the first was still just as threatening; Most we're covered in white metal-like carapace material and all looked like walking tanks. They were far worse than anything he knew. Far worse than the giants in fairy tales. Worse than Gods of myth. There could only be one thing he could call them. Titans. **

**John knew that the city was going to become a war-zone. With this in mind he knew that this one event will redefine the world. He had to get out of there. **

**- Species: 601715804nr1 **

**- Status: displays biological abnormalities. New evolutionary path allows 150% increase to species natural abilities**

**- Tech lv: 1 of 10**

**- Threat: Non-existant**

**- Diagnosis: continue observation as normal**


	2. Chapter 2

6 hours later...

The city had descended to chaos. After the initial assault by the 50 meter tall titan, dozen of other titan came in a flash of lightning. Buildings were leveled as the titans smashed into them, thousands were consumed, while others were crushed beneath their feet.

John watched from a narrow alleyway as another person ran passed soon followed by the thunderous steps of the titan. He couldn't bare to hear the crunch of home that followed.

Where the hell did these things come from?

Suddenly, he saw something flash by above him. A military helicopter was above him. John smiled in relief. Finally, those things will get a taste of their own medicine. He watched as the sides of the helicopter open revealing its complete arsenal of missiles attached. The missiles flew towards the nearest titan and connected to its back, covering it in smoke. John smile was wiped from his face to be replaced with horror. The smoke cleared to view the titan completely unharmed, it's metallic like body completely protecting it from harm. The titan turned around its eyes showed utter malice at the thing that dared to challenge it. The titan ran towards the helicopter in blinding speed quickly crushing it before the helicopter could escape.

'Oh God,' This was insane. Missiles didn't do anything to it and there were hundreds in the city right now. He heard more gunfire at the distance accompanied by the howls of rage from the Titans. Without warning, the wall behind him exploded as a massive hand grabbed at him. He pounded against the hand in the vain attempt to escape. Soon he was raised up to meet the eyes of the titan. It's eyes were glowing an ominous white as though they were staring into his soul.

And he was swallowed whole.

Ten minutes ago...

'What the fuck do you mean it did nothing?'

'I mean it didn't do shit! The missiles didn't even scratch them, sir!'

The general cursed at this. 7 hours ago he was at home with his family and suddenly this happened. The life of a military man paid well for the higher ups, but left little time for family. Though right now that was irrelevant, all of America was being assaulted by those things and it didn't help that any and all kinetic weapons had no effect whatsoever.

The president and his staff were sent to a Air Force One out of the country as soon as those things arrived in Washington. Even now, leaders throughout the world contacted each other to combat this new threat. Setting aside their differences for the first time ever. Too bad nothing was effective at stopping these things.

He watched as the command center was filled with orders to the people in the front lines against the giant humanoids and orders for heavy artillery to fight against them, even though they were useless against them. He pondered over the current situation and how they could turn the tide of the battle when he received a call from his phone. There could only be few people who could call him in times like these and they were up in the military hierarchy.

'This is General Mender, to whom am I addressing to?'

'General Mender, it's nice to know that your still alive. I'm from the r&d department Dr. Fro and your the last one I have to contact. I'm going to be sending a few 'toys' your way to help beat back those giants out there. I think you'll be quite impressed.' Dr. Fro hung abruptly.

General Mander soon heard the ping from his phone notifying him of received data.

When he saw its contents he smiled for the first time since the battle started.

These would definitely do nicely.

please rate and review


End file.
